Dancing In The Rain
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: DaveJade. Dave Strider and Jade Harley are neighbors who spend their nights together on the roof, watching the stars above. However, they are both in love and what will happen when they finally admit it? Warning: mild language, heavily suggestive themes, smut. (I can't write summaries but its just a one-shot thing)


Jade had never been one for romance until he had came along and swept her off her feet. The boy with those stoic lips and mask for a face, the boy who had honed his clever facade to mask all expression, the boy who had whispered sweet words in her ear nights before they shared their first kiss on her rooftop. And now, she felt her heart thump whenever she saw him. And if he slipped her a smirk or even a smile, her insides fluttered like butterflies and her heart throbbed before melting.

Maybe it was silly, immature and hell, she knew it but the only word she could use to explain it wasn't even English. It was Forelsket, a Norwegian word that meant the euphoria one feels when they fall in love for the first time. And that was so true, because there were no English words that described her feelings more perfectly than that and how she longed to tell him.

Just three nights ago, they had shared a chaste kiss to the lips before departing, so Jade had thought about it deeply. The next night, they acted as though nothing had happened until they were about to depart and they shared a long, slow kiss. And last night, she went in for the kiss halfway through their time together, this one slow and sweet, but lazy and delicious, their tongues waltzing before they finally pulled away. Of course, her heart had been beating wildly and she had over-analyzed it as much as any other teenage girl would have done. And now, she was clambering onto the roof, ready to say it. To tell him her feelings and how he made her feel, how she felt this indescribable and illegible sense of euphoria when she was with him. How her chest constricted if they touched and how his very smile set her soul alight like fireworks.

He was sat there, in a Ralph-Laurent polo shirt and a pair of shorts that casually reached his knees in denim. He was lying back, relaxed and from the sound of his quiet breathing, asleep. Since he moved in two years ago and she'd begun to like him romantically, she had learnt much about him. First off, Dave suffered from random bouts of insomnia while she was a narcoleptic, placing them in almost polar opposite positions. So, that meant he probably hadn't slept very much the night before.

Smiling, she sat beside him a warred over whether to wake him. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept, his mouth hanging open slightly, his breathing heavy and precise as the ticking of a clock, his face relaxed and his chest rising and falling slightly. After five minutes, he began to mutter incoherent words that Jade couldn't distinguish and occasionally, a muffled moan would escape those stoic lips. She chuckled and after a few more minutes, she shook him gently. He bolted upright, head shaking as he looked at her and a tiny blush spread over his freckled nose and cheeks. Then, it was gone and that cleverly designed mask devoid of emotion was back in place, him looking at her before saying, "Shit. How long have you been here?" his southern drawl making her spine shiver.  
"Only a minute or so, you looked uncomfortable." Jade giggled, smiling. Dave nodded and lay back again, his hands behind his head forming a pillow of sorts for his tired head. There was a tiny smirk playing on his lips as he stared at the stars. With a smile, Jade lay down beside him and looked at the twinkling sky, her eyes glistening as she looked for the constellations. She could see the familiar Scorpio in the sky and she smiled, pointing it out to Dave.  
"Jade, I gotta say somethin' and I'm gonna regret it." Dave said, his red eyes focusing on the sky from behind his aviators. "You wanna hear it?"  
"Sure thing, Strider." Jade chuckled, smiling as she moved her legs closer to her, forming a mountain shape with her legs.  
"These last few nights, we've been friendly then ended the night with a kiss." Dave said, his eyes not leaving the skies above. "I just wanna let you know that I'm not messin' with you alright? I'm interested in you, Harley and I have been for a while. Guess it was time I owned up."

Jade felt as though her breath had been stolen from her as she turned her head and focused on him. Then, slowly, she sat up and watched him do the same. She was shaking slightly, but no words would leave her dry lips. Ever so slowly, she nodded before gulping and saying, "R-really? I guess it's mutual then..." If she hadn't been looking at him, she wouldn't have seen the mask chip and fall to the floor as he smiled, his face practically illuminated as he leant forwards and pulled her closer, his lips aiming for hers. She giggled as their lips met, her world suddenly illuminated by joy and pure elation as they slowly leaned back, Jade's back on the slanted roof as she slowly lay down. Dave was leaning over her, his one hand on the small of her back, pushing her body up toward his as Jade wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After a moment, they pulled away, the two of them blushing before Dave kissed her forehead and helping her sit up.

Just a moment like that and her insides had exploded in a rush of pure and indescribable love. Her heart beat was rushed and coming in an uneven pattern, out of sync in the best way possible. Dave was still smiling at her, a goofy look that made Jade's heart melt as his lips curved upwards at the edges, in a way that was slightly lopsided to the left, one single dimple showing on his ivory right cheek. "Six months I've been waiting to say that, Harley." Dave said, his voice still monotone but somehow happier, even with the lazy southern drawl making his words sound tired.

"I'd say five here but that's enough." Jade said, winking and smiling broadly, unable to contain her happiness. They smiled and lay down again, this time side-by-side with Dave's right arm behind his head and his left outstretched to act as a pillow for her. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and just watched the starry skies with the steady beat of Dave's heart as her soundtrack. They spoke quietly, their words nothing but sweet nothings to each other that made no sense or order, but told a whole story. And after an hour, when Jade was certain it was around eleven o'clock, Dave helped Jade to her feet.

He wore that clever facade again, but behind those shades, Jade knew that his scarlet eyes were smiling for him. His one hand was on her waist and the other in her hand before letting go and playing some music on the portable stereo on his balcony. Once again, he took her hand and helped her down onto his balcony before resuming the previous position and slow-dancing with her. Jade giggled, placing one hand on his shoulder and smiling with glee as they slowly danced to the sound of violins and the soft voice of a singer with words like honey.

She grinned, and leaned up to kiss him, her lips melding with his perfectly. And as the song ended, her hands were around his waist and their tongues performing the finale. And as if on cue, the rain began to pour. The first drop hit her on the nose, then hit Dave's hair and when they pulled away a few seconds later, the warm rain was coming down in a sudden sheet. Dave sighed, though it sounded far from annoyed as he took her hand and lead her into his bedroom and out of the warm rain.

"So this is the bachelor pad." Jade said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she scanned the room, covered in anime and music posters, several instruments positioned awkwardly and the large bed that faced the giant window.  
"You must be the first chick in here, damn." Dave said, rubbing his hair a little.

Although Jade had never been romantically involved with anyone, Dave had. He was eighteen while she was sixteen and Jade already knew Dave had seen a fair number of naked females in his lifetime. But the fact she was the first girl he'd ever taken home (well, sort of) made her blush wildly. "Now that surprises me, Strider." Jade giggled as she collapsed on his bed, lying on her back as she bounced up a little. Dave took his chances and leaned over her once more, pressing his lips against hers before moving away and trailing his lips across her cheek, along her jaw, down the warm expanse of her neck and then over her collarbone until her shirt stopped him. She was blushing a deep shade of rosey red by the time his face was back in view and he was smirking at her. "Dave..." Jade said, her voice oddly melodic and gentle.

"I know Jade, I won't take it too far. I know that-"  
"If you want to, we can..." Jade whispered, blushing. For a minute, Dave gave her a confused look and then, like a switch had been flipped, he understood. A pale rose blush covered his face as his eyes widened, a view that was pretty obstructed by his aviators. Then after a minute, he tilted his head and asked, "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a douchebag-"  
"I'm sure. I've never felt anything like I do for you and I just know this is the time. This is the moment and we should take it." Jade said, her voice airy and higher than normal.  
"You and your weird intuition." Dave chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before going back to her lips.

He pressed his lips tentatively, though there was something different about this kiss. It was slow and totally vanilla like always, but he was pressing a little harder and Jade couldn't quite describe how but she could feel the passion radiating. His hands were on his hips and he pulled away, helping her further up the bed until he was leaning over her and slowly lifting the hem of her shirt. Then, there was a short moment when Dave gave her a questioning look, his head tilted to the left. Jade nodded and slowly, he helped her up a little to get her shirt off before tossing it off the edge of the bed and trailing kisses up her abdomen. She giggled and blushed, all the way from her breasts to her cheeks, a deep rose colour as she gasped.

In a second, Dave had both of their glasses off and Jade thanked god that she had eyesight good enough to see him properly still. She pulled his shirt over his head and admired the thin but slightly muscled chest, the skin being the colour of the palest ivory, the product of being an albino. Yet, Jade licked her lips as she marveled the ghostly skin that was so soft and her lips pulled into a smirk when she saw the thin line of gold hair trailing down into his boxers.

"Liking what you see, Harley?" Dave asked, his voice oozing sarcasm.  
"I might if I could see a little more." Jade replied, her voice silky and laced with lust and something more.  
"It's a two way street, Jadey." Dave replied, winking as he put his hands on his hips.

Jade giggled and undid the buttons on the side of her long black skirt, watching as Dave unbuttoned his jeans before kicking them off. After a few seconds, they were both left in their underwear, the undergarments complimenting each others. Jade was lay there, left in her black stockings with red bows, her red bra covered in black lace and the matching panties. Dave, on the other hand, donned a pair of black boxers that had red zombie handprints on saying "hands off", though Jade wanted nothing more than to have her hands all over him.

"Fuck." Dave breathed before kissing her and sliding his hands over her curves. Since she was quite small, she had curves to make up for it. Her hips were big to make up for her somewhat over-sized rear and the thinner waist was intriguing Dave's hands. Then, her breasts were all his hands could hold, the double D breasts large enough to almost not fit in his large hands. She let out a gasp when his hands were on her breasts, a shiver running through her as his hands explored areas of her that had not yet been touched by anyone other than herself during showers. Her eyelids fluttered and she felt his hands trailing down her front, further until he was at the black lace edge of her panties.

There was something beautiful about his movements, how slow and careful they were but how fluid and smooth... He pulled away and looked at her as his finger dipped beneath the material and followed the edge, as if asking her permission to continue. She nodded and shivered as she felt his cool skin glide over hers, down into her panties and slowly, his fingers began to circle her clit. She let out a gasp and felt her hips buck and jerk upwards, her breathing becoming edgy and uneven, shallow little gasps as a small moan escaped her hungry lips.

He lowered his long fingers lower until he reached her lips and soaken flower, where all the heat and warmth had flooded to. Slowly, he slid one of his fingers inside her and her hips jerked upwards, her heart beating rapidly as she let out a small moan. Slowly, he moved it in and out, a slow and gentle just to get her used to the motion, but Jade was amazed by the feel of it, how it set her every nerve alight down there.

"Dave..." Jade gasped, reaching down to stroke his hardened member.

The way Dave exhaled suddenly made Jade smirk as she gently bit into his shoulder, feeling him insert another finger inside of her. She slid her hands into his boxers, wrapping her hand around his erection and pumping up and down in such an agonizingly slow fashion that Dave occasionally bucked his hips out of habit. He was thrusting into her hand and she was jerking her hips with his movements, her breathing rapid already.

Then, in one swift and fluid motion, Dave had moved his hands away, his fingers out of her as he undid the clasp on her bra and his lips trailed to her breasts. His fingers pinched at the rose-coloured buds on her chest, making her gasp. First her left and she was letting out little gasps, her breath coming in staccato bursts. Then, he reached her right and she let out a high-pitched moan, her hips bucking and her chest rising to meet his eager fingers. His lips closed around the bud, her moans coming loudly as she dragged her black-painted nails down his back, eliciting deep, sexual moans from Dave.

Then, his lips were moving down and he placed her long, smooth legs over his shoulders, his arms winding round to be placed on her hips. Dave smirked and looked at her as her eyes grew wide. Sensitivity was clearly her strong point, just feeling his breath on her most private of places made her entire body shiver in ecstasy and need.

Jade watched as his head grew closer to her womanhood, delicately licking over the small lips and causing Jade's hips to buck as her hands gripped the silky bedsheets, her fists balled as a breathy gasp slid from her mouth. His tongue worked magic, dipping in and out of her in a way made to tease before he dived right in and oh god, she could feel him and his tongue. It was erotic and sensual, something that was probably wrong but felt oh so right. She could barely contain her moans and did everything to stop herself from writhing with his movements.

Then, he pulled away and removed his boxers, tossing them somewhere as he trailed kisses away from her womanhood and up her abdomen before finally reaching her lips, her legs back to being either side of him. She could taste her bittersweet juices on his lips and on his tongue, salty but in a way that still tasted divine. Her hands reached for his erect cock, her hand pumping up and down, faster this time and bringing out deep moans from his lips, the sound alone enough to make her shiver. She continued like this until Dave grunted and moved her hand, gasping as he scrunched his brow in a look of intense concentration. Then, with a sigh, he relaxed.

"Fucking hell, Jade." Dave gasped, smirking.  
"What was that?" Jade asked, innocently but genuinely.  
"If I came this early, we'd have no real fun, would we?" Dave asked with a sly smirk on his lips.

Dave kissed her forehead, then reached over to his bedside table and pulled something out before giving her a look. Jade looked down and saw the condom before noticing his actual size. Dave wasn't too bad in both size and girth, seven inches roughly and big enough that her insides leaped forwards, alarming her that she was going to be in pain from the size. Would she fit him? _God, I'm such a virgin_.

With practiced perfection, Dave ripped open the packet and put the condom on before leaning down to kiss her. Jade kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking deep breaths in a poor attempt to relax her breathing. Dave's erection was so close to her flower that she felt it nudge her every now and again, but he seemed to be waiting for confirmation.

"Jade, you sure you wanna do this?" Dave asked, his voice quiet but deep and husky.  
"Y-yeah. Just... Give me a sec." Jade whispered back, shaking slightly.  
"Jade..." Dave replied. "Fuck, I'm sorry. We can forget it if you wan't?"

Jade just shook her head and kissed his lips, slowly and passionately. A kiss that said every word she'd ever needed to tell him but also telling him more. Then, when she pulled away, she nodded and said, "Just start off slow with me, okay?"  
"Promise." Dave said, a genuine smile forming on his lips.

Dave kissed her then, his lips back on hers as he slowly eased into her. Her eyes flew open and she whimpered into the kiss before squeezing her eyes shut while trying to make her body relax. A few tears escaped as he slid all the way in, then he stopped to let her adjust to him as the feeling of something popping inside of her occurred. Her eyes were watering still and he kissed away the tears on her cheeks, whispering that she'd be alright in a moment. His reassurance was what got her through it and after about a minute, she nodded.

Slowly, he rocked his hips back and forth before a moan escaped her lips. The pain was fading and all she could feel was... wow. He gathered speed and soon enough, he was biting her neck and leaving purple bruises while she dragged her nails down his back, leaving angry red lines on his pale flesh. Her hips bucked and met with his in a perfect rhythm, their moans the music of their love-making as it slowly got a little rougher. The feeling was amazing, her whole body was on fire and every synapse flooded with electricity.

They went on for a good hour and a half before Jade was brought to the edge. Panic flooded her as she began to shake, everything getting more and more sensitive and something the pits of her stomach begging to be released. Her hips had stopped and on a risk chance, she released and hit her orgasm, dragging Dave over the edge with her. The feeling was amazing, brilliant as her body tightened around Dave and she let out a long, high-pitched moan of pure ecstasy. Her hands balled in her hair, pulling at his messed up blond locks and her legs wrapped around him and holding him against her. Then, after a few moments, Jade let go in relief and the pair collapsed.

After a minute or two, Dave rolled off her and tried to regain his breath before getting up and getting a towel from the bathroom. He tossed it to Jade and she noticed the blood on her thighs from her hymen being torn during sex. She blushed and Dave smirked before saying, "Don't worry about it, I knew it would happen." as he tossed the condom in the bin.

About half an hour later, they lay beneath the clean sheets of Dave's bed (they put new sheets on since they didn't wanna sleep in that mess) and bathed in the afterglow of the sex. Jade was wrapped around him, their legs tangled in a complicated knot as they kissed goodnight before falling asleep in each others arms, smiling as they fell into sleep.

"Jade?"  
"Yeah, Dave?"  
"I fucking love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
